lpwfandomcom-20200215-history
LPW Wiki:About
Main article: Lords of Pain Wrestling The LPW eWrestling Encyclopedia (or LPW Wiki for short) is the official wiki database for Lords of Pain Wrestling, an ongoing resource to document the past, present and future of the e-LPW community in all aspects. The LPW eWrestling Encyclopedia was founded on February 24, 2009 by Spriggins, the former head writer of the Insanity brand and handler of the Krimson Mask and Little Red Riding Hood characters. History of LPW Wiki The LPW eWrestling Encyclopedia was founded on February 24, 2009 by Spriggins. It's creation came about due to the goal of providing information about the LPW product to veterans and rookies alike. Content was previously started on the eWrestling Encyclodedia (nicknamed eWiki), but due to lack of organization and the broad scope of such a site, the decision was made to focus LPW Wiki efforts on this website. All contributions of LPW from the eWiki was transferred to the LPW Wiki and improved. Mission statement The goal and mission of the LPW eWrestling Encyclopedia is to, over time, become a full picture of the LPW universe. Hopefully, with the help of the handlers themselves, the e-wrestlers of today can be fully covered, along with the vast history the hobby has become for many participants. The ability for everybody to contribute will, hopefully, result in factually correct, solid information never before available to the community at the click of a mouse. Some of the things which the LPW eWrestling Encyclopedia hopes to cover are: :* Past and present wrestlers, managers, tag teams, staff members and other characters. :* The handlers behind the characters (which have their own area of the Wiki). :* Anything else which can be written about - title belts, major events, tournaments. The LPW Wiki will not succeed without your contributions, and your help. To be a success and a clinical part of e-wrestling, as many contributors as possible need to write about themselves and even others to make this the most complete LPW eWrestling Encyclopedia yet. Frequently Asked Questions *'Q:' This sounds great, how do I edit? **'A:' First, search for the article you want by inserting the name in the Search menu, or feel free to navigate the categories on top of every page. If so, feel free to create it! If you find one already there, you can also add to it, by clicking "Edit this page" at the top. All pages (barring those that are protected) can be edited, so go ahead! *'Q:' Who owns the LPW eWrestling Encyclopedia? **'A:' Nobody owns the content of the LPW Wiki. Contributions are released under the GNU Free Documentation License (GFDL), meaning that your edits are available to be reproduced, as long as credit is given to the original author. Wikia owns the hosting, but has no extra copyright protection over the material. This is your encyclopedia - Everyone who contributes has ultimately got a share of it. *'Q:' I'm not sure how to problem. **'A:' There is a help guide at , available at all times from the main menu (click "Help"). If you can't find what you're looking for, try contacting us (see here). *'Q:' Can I affiliate with this site? **'A:' We are happy to affiliate with sites, and welcome you to show your support by linking to us, but due to technical limitations 88-by-31 links cannot be created. *'Q:' How notable does my e-wrestler have to be to be included? **'A:' As long as you are handling a character that has performed in LPW, your character can be included here. There are no limits on importance. *'Q:' What's in it for me? **'A:' The LPW Wiki won't be able to pay or reward you for your contributions. However, the idea that this will be a resource in five years time to see information that is otherwise hard to obtain should be enough for any good editor to be happy to contribute. Without eWE, many handlers and federations will be forgotten, as over time the face of e-wrestling changes and leaves behind its past. For more help, see the . See also * E-wrestling * * Main category